


Are you just a lover or my twin soul ??

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: 24 different kisses. 24 different pairings.
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Jamie Murray, Alex de Minaur/Ugo Humbert, Alexander Zverev/Mischa Zverev, Benoit Paire/Lucas Pouille, Borna Ćorić/Andrey Rublev, Bruna Ćorić/Daria Medvedeva, Dennis Novak/Moritz Thiem, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev, Elliot Benchetrit/Corentin Moutet, Félix Auger-Aliassime/Denis Shapovalov, Grigor Dimitrov/Stanislas Wawrinka, Karen Khachanov/Andrey Rublev, Karen Khachanov/Daniil Medvedev, Kevin Krawietz/Andreas Mies, Lukasz Kubot/Marcelo Melo, Miomir Kecmanović/Casper Ruud, Nick Kyrgios/Petros Tsitsipas, Pierre-Hugues Herbert/Nicolas Mahut, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal, Ugo Humbert/Jannik Sinner, Vasek Pospisil/Denis Shapovalov, Wesley Koolhof/Nikola Mektić
Comments: 64
Kudos: 27





	1. Against the wall kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> For my bro @zsab1016
> 
> I hope you enjoy the yearly adventcalender. It's become a tradition by now. ❤
> 
> Song: Rooftop, Nico Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha and Mischa are on vacation and it's them against the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incest. Don't like don't read.
> 
> Every story is 100% work of fiction. None of this is true.

Sascha yawned and stretched dramatically as all of them made their way back to their respective huts. Their first days in paradise had been nice. They had even run into Kevin and Andy which shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to be honest. Kevin was supporting a drunk Andy who was already half asleep on his shoulder.

"Next time we won't order that much again, Sascha."

Sascha giggled, Mischas hand securely placed on his waist.

"Sorry Kev but we are on vacation. Just let him sleep."

"He is gonna be grumpy in the morning."

Marcelo trailed after them, texting with Lukasz. Kevin turned his head towards the Brazilian. 

"Why didn't you take, Kubi with you ??"

"Kubi likes the cold and I'll be with him in two weeks. I have to get used to him not being around me all time…"

Kevin shut his mouth, sighing. Of course Marcelo was still hurting. The split up hadn't been his decision and Saschas had invited him to the Maldives to take his mind off.

"Melo, put the phone away come on. I know you miss Kubi but this isn't making it better."

Marcelo mumbled something in Portuguese under his breath but shoved the phone into his pants eventually before all of them would split and go to their respective huts. 

"I still can't believe how chill you are with me and Sascha well… you know."

The blond shrugged, Andy protesting at the sudden movement and Kevin patting his head gently. 

"We are nearly home, love don't worry. Ok boys thanks for the evening have a good night, see you tomorrow."

Kevin waved at them before entering the small hut. Marcelo was still trotting after them, Sascha turning his head and looking at his best friend worriedly. The split up with Kubi still on his mind. Mischa squeezed his brothers wrist gently and Sascha smiled at him. 

"Have a good night, Melo."

Marcelo rolled his eyes but accepted the hug offered to him.

"I will throw you in the water if you are not up tomorrow, Sascha."

"Yeah, yeah", Sascha mumbled while waving goodbye.

Sascha waited until Marcelo closed the door to his hut. Mischa tugging him along, the sand between their toes tickling them slightly. At least it was still dark and Sascha could go around holding hands with Mischa. The vacation would do him well. That's what Sascha hoped. Take his mind off things. The year had been difficult. Before he knew it they were in front of their hut and Mischa pushed him inside, locking the door. A huge hand running through his hair. Almost immediately the tension in Saschas shoulders left. His hair was still slightly damp from Marcelo tackling him to the ground. 

"Whats on your mind, baby ??"

Sascha purred like a cat. 

"You."

"Is that so ??", Mischa asked grinning. Even in the darkness of the room, Sascha could see that devilish smile and before his hand could find the light switch, he was pressed against a wall.

"Still light as a feather. I think I have to tell Jez to pick up his training regime."

Sascha rolled his eyes, his elbow coming in contact with the light switch. Both of them squeezing their eyes shut. 

"What do you think you are doing, Meesh ??"

Mischa rose an eyebrow, pretending to think about the question.

"What do you think I am doing, Sasch ??"

"I hate you", the younger huffed. Mischa grinned again before pressing his forehead against his brothers. Saschas eyes fluttering shut. With Sascha pressed against the wall Mischa kissed him. His brother giggling against his mouth and pulling at Mischas lower lip.

"You are a fucking vampire. Hold your horses count Dracula."

Sascha laughed out loudly before he grabbed Mischas neck to pull him in for a kiss again. With his brother in his arms Mischa stumbled backwards and landed on the bed. Both of them laughing before Sascha was grabbed by the neck again. Mischa sucking on it gently.

"Hey", Sascha hissed, " who is count Dracula now ??"

Mischa tapped his brothers nose playfully before he grinned. Saschas canine teeth showing themselves.

"Thats obviously you count Dracula."

Sascha rolled his eyes before flopping down next to Mischa who had propped himself on his elbow his fingertips ghosting over his brothers face. 

"Fuck you are beautiful."

"And you are cheesy but I love it. I like being cheesy with you."

Mischas hand sneaking under Saschas shirt.

"I am glad you took Marcelo with you. The poor guy would have drowned in sadness alone. You are way too kind, Sasch."

"Oh my God did you have to ruin the mood like that ?? I love Marcelo but I didn't need to talk about him while we are in bed Mischa."

Sascha was blushing and he turned away from his brother, covering his face. The older laughed while he settled down against the pillow. His arm securely wrapped against Saschas waist. With his brothers smell in his nose, Mischa fell asleep.

Mischa sighed in his sleep. His face pressed into Saschas shoulder. The younger rolled around to lay on his back and Mischas head lolled on to his chest in the process, gently Sascha pushed a stray lock of hair out of his brothers forehead, his eyes soft. It was still dark outside, fumbling with his phone that lay under his pillow, Sascha sighed as he finally grabbed the device. He knew he was on vacation but still he couldn't help himself checking the news.

He swore.

Mischa lifting his head from Saschas chest disoriented and sleepy.

"Sasch", he whispered hoarsly, "Baby are you ok ??"

Mischa was now fully sitting up, his nose nuzzling the side of Saschas face gently.

"Fuck this shit. They are thinking about canceling the ATP Cup... I was looking forward to it. Having you sit next to me and playing…"

Sascha was sulking and Mischa wrapped his arms around his brothers side. Nuzzling into him in comfort. One hand sneaking under Saschas shirt and staying on his stomach. 

"Lets not think about it for now ok ?? Put the phone away, Sasch. You promised me you wouldn't look at the news. I thought we wanted to chill and have a nice time ??"

"I don't even know why I checked Instagram, I am sorry Meesh."

Mischa guided his brother back into the mattress. Using his weight to keep Sascha down. 

"Light as a feather, I am still stronger than you", Mischa grinned proudly against Saschas shirt while the younger played with his hair. It reminded Mischa of the time at Laver Cup last year when Sascha would play with Rogers ear like a small child. His brother was way too cute.

After all the shit with the allegations they had needed this vacation. Both of them. Shaking his head and those thoughts away from his mind. They were here to relax and have a good time.

"I guess I will have to distract you."

Sascha yelped in surprise when Mischa flipped them over, hovering over him. His eyes almost looking demonic in the darkness of their room. Mischas huge hand framed Saschas cheek, sometimes the older had a feeling his brother would break under his touch but Sascha was strong. Stronger than anyone Mischa had ever known. He knew his brother better than Sascha himself and sometimes it was scary. Very scary. 

It was scary how unbothered Sascha had been to being in a relationship with his own, older brother and it was scary how Mischa after all those years had finally accepted that they belonged together.

Fuck whatever the world said and thought. It was them against the rest of the world. It had always been that way. Everyone who doubted Sascha could do so but he knew that Mischa would always have his back and that was enough for him. His brothers love for him was what kept him going. Maybe they were fucked up but at least they were happy. 

"You know", Sascha said and Mischa looked up at him, "maybe we should stay here. Forever. Just you and me. We wouldn't have to worry about people knowing us. We could be free. No more hiding. I am tired, Meesh…"

Mischa remained silent. Sascha would start saying such things sometimes. When he'd lose an important match. When he'd start to doubt himself and listen to all the haters.

"What if I decide I want to leave one day ??"

"Then I will let you go", Mischa whispered softly. It wasn't a lie. He'd give up everything for his brothers happiness. Everything. Even if it would break his own heart. Not in a million years Mischa would have dreamed of being with Sascha. Both of them laying in bed, their legs entangled under the sheets and kissing. He would enjoy it while he could. 

"You are my soul mate, Meesh. No one if there will be someone else will ever be good enough."

Usually Mischa was the one to doubt but Sascha had been insecure after those horrible accusations. 

"I am still here am I not ?? Now lay down baby. Let's sleep a little bit. Let's enjoy these two weeks and then we can still talk if you feel like it ok ??"

Sascha sighed but nodded. Curling around Mischa and making himself small. Fitting against his brother like the missing piece of a puzzle. 

"I don't mind being the little spoon with you."

Mischa laughed against Saschas hair and pressed a kiss against his neck before tightening the grip around his waist. Eventually Sascha fell asleep, sighing softly.

Mischa was an older brother, a lover, a protector and Saschas unshakable rock in the sea and he knew that. He would make sure that Sascha knew that every day it wouldn't matter if he decided that one day he wouldn't love him anymore.

Mischa had given his heart away and until now it hadn't been broken. 

He would make sure to treasure Saschas with everything he had.


	2. Kiss in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a very specific request.

Jamie had been very surprised when Alex had called him to announce that he would fly over to the UK instead of Jamie just flying over to Australia, which he would have to anyway for the start of the next saison. His boyfriend had argued that while he loved Australia he just wanted to spend some days in the UK and then both of them would fly over to Australia to get ready. Jamie hadn't argued with that, Alex usually got what he wanted and the Brit would never disrespect his wishes.

So here they were, in a very rainy Wimbledon. The sky was dark and grey unlike Australia which was warm and in summertime. 

"Are you sure it's ok darling ??"

Since it was raining so much both Jamie and Alex had stayed at home most days. Cuddled up in bed under thick blankets with mugs of tea and zapping through Netflix. 

Alex put the remote control on the nightstand before turning to Jamie and looking at him. One hand sneaking under the older ones shirt, making Alex grin at the reaction. Jamie flinched slightly at the cold hand on his skin.

"Of course I am sure. I wouldn't be here if I weren't and you know that. By the way I love the glasses. They make you look like a professor. Do I have to call you professor now ??"

The Aussie grinned when he saw Jamie's cheeks flush crimson. The older would always get flustered at Alex' teasing.

"You are a cheeky little demon. Drink your tea so you won't get cold."

"Of course, professor", Alex purred while looking out of the window. Jamie following his gaze.

"What are you thinking about darling ??"

"Kissing you in the rain actually."

Jamie rose an eyebrow.

"We shouldn't have watched the Notebook. It has given you ideas. It's raining cats and dogs out there darling. Nick will have my head if I get you ill. No kissing in the rain. At least not that rain."

Alex pouted. 

"Three days ago you were clattering your teeth and I had to turn on the heaters in the car to max because you nearly froze to death."

"You are being dramatic. Yes I was cold but I wasn't freezing to death."

Jamie sighed. Setting his glasses on the nightstand and rubbing his eyes. Even now Alex was wearing two sweaters to bed. The heater in their room was turned on to the max and Jamie had the feeling he was melting away but as long as Alex was warm it didn't really matter anyway.

"Kissing in the rain looks so romantic ok. I wanna do that with you."

The Brits eyes softened at that and he pulled Alex against his chest. Smiling against the younger ones head. He had to admit Alex was way too cute. He was still young and full of life.

"You are cute you know."

Alex eyes shone at that.

"Does this mean we are gonna go out and kiss in the rain."

Jamie shook his head, grabbing the mug from the nightstand and shoving it in Alex hands.

"Drink your tea darling."

"You sound like Nick…"

If it was up to Jamie he wouldn't have said no to kissing at the beach. Australia was special anyway. To them at least. Nearly a year ago they had fallen in love and Jamie understood that Alex wanted them to have happy memories in the UK too. Especially since they had been in different countries and hadn't been able to see each other for months, except daily video calls. Which honestly hadn't been enough. Now Alex was next to him and Jamie shouldn't have cared if they were in Australia or the UK.

"Let's make a deal. Both of us will cuddle in bed. Maybe take a nap and if it still rains when we wake up, we'll go out and kiss in the rain. Just not too long I don't want you to get ill darling ok ??"

"You can nurse me back with tea and your love", Alex grinned back, "I like the deal though."

The Aussie stretched himself before making himself comfortable, his head laying on Jamie's chest as the older ran a hand through his hair. They fell asleep shortly after. When Jamie woke up a few hours later, Alex was grinning at him. The older had the feeling that Alex had never fallen asleep in the first place. Looking over his boyfriends shoulder Jamie could clearly see the rain hitting the window. He sighed.

A promise was a promise after all.

"So are we going out ??"

Alex was sitting up, a small smile on his face and Jamie melted for him like he always did. 

"Fine. We are going out darling. But grab a jacket please."

The Aussie literally jumped out of the bed, pecking Jamie on the lips who fell back into the pillow looking at the ceiling for a few seconds. He still wasn't used to that youthful energy if he was honest. 

Alex was glowing like a light bulb and Jamie had the feeling he could definitely be used as this years tree topper. The younger was jumping up and down waiting for Jamie to get ready. The older holding out his hand and smiling under the thick scarf. 

Alex was taking the stairs two at a time before grinning and grabbing Jamie's hands to drag him out into the rain. Cold wind hitting them in the face. The older ones scarf was pulled down gently. 

"Hello professor."

"Hello to you too my cheeky little demon."

Jamie didn't even feel the rain hitting their faces when Alex kissed him. He would always lose himself in those. Considering himself so so lucky. They stayed like that for a few moments or minutes neither of them really knew. Maybe kissing in the rain hadn't been a bad idea. Alex laughed against his lips.

"So thats how rain tastes like huh ?? If I would have known I would have dragged you out here sooner."

Jamie pulled him in for a kiss again. Alex was shivering when they pulled apart and Jamie lead them back upstairs. Rubbing his boyfriends hair dry with a towel.

"Thank you. I loved it."

"Me too darling I just hope you won't get ill."

Alex waved his hand in the air dismissively. The next morning Jamie was woken by a coughing Alex who tried to muffle it in his pillow. Sighing gently the older pressed a kiss against Alex forehead before getting out of bed.

"Don't worry darling I am making some tea."

Alex grinned. He loved being cared for by Jamie and maybe thats what he was going for with kissing in the rain. He had loved it and maybe they would repeat that for now he would let Jamie nurse him back to health with his love and some warm tea.


	3. Rough kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denis wants to try out something new. Fèlix is not too excited.

Denis and Fèlix were lounging on the couch. Zeus after warming up to Fèlix finally crawled up to his chest and curled up on the fabric of his hoodie. Meanwhile Denis was playing a game on his Playstation, while Felix used his boyfriends lap as a pillow. The blonds eyes were fixed on the screen and the tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"Zeus finally accepted me I think."

Denis eyes left the screen to look at the scene before him. Fèlix was running his hands through the kittens soft fur and Zeus purred gently. Denis grinned at that.

"I agree I think he accepted you as stepdad."

Fèlix tried not to roll his eyes at that. His legs were covered with a blanket. Thick white snowflakes were sticking against the window. Felix observed them for a while until Denis swore above him, throwing his hands in the air. A small pout on his face.

"You lost."

Denis shot him a look and rolled his eyes before putting the controller away on the pillow next to him.

"I hate this game. I think I need immediate comfort and love."

"Is that so ??"

"Yes, please."

Fèlix shook his head but got up from Denis lap. Carefully he put the sleeping kitten on the blanket before focusing his attention to the blond in front of him.

"Tell me what you need."

"A hug ??", Denis was batting his eyes dramatically looking up at Fèlix like a lost puppy in the rain. Fèlix wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and Denis hid his face in his neck, sighing softly. He nearly started purring like Zeus had done earlier.

"Sometimes I don't know if you are a cat or a dog I swear."

"Do you want me to bark and meow now ??"

Fèlix shook his head but didn't let go of the blond. He yelped when Denis took him with him and both of them landed on the couch with an oof. The blond was using him as a human pillow and Fèlix sighed, running a hand through the blond strands. Thank God they had landed on the other side of the couch and not on poor Zeus who was still napping unbothered by the things his owners were doing.

"I need a kiss now", Denis demanded and sat back up slightly so Fèlix could run a hand through his hair before grabbing his neck and kissing him on the lips gently. The blond whining against his lips.

"I thought you said you needed a kiss ??"

"I was talking about a special type of kiss."

Fèlix looked up at his boyfriend confused, not sure what to do.

"So", Denis begins, "Vasek told me that there are different types of kisses."

Fèlix flopped back into the pillow. He had a feeling that this would end up in a novel if Vasek told Denis things. Still he remained silent. Both of them greatly respected Vasek. 

"He talked about soft kisses and kisses on different body parts but then he goes on to talk about rough kisses and that the pain would feel good. I don't know. I thought we'd give it a try and see if we like it ??"

Felix blinked at Denis before shaking his head and composing himself. He had known the blond for way too long and he was certain that neither him nor Denis had a pain kink but if he wanted to try it they could do that.

"So you are telling me you want kisses and biting."

Denis shrugged helplessly he didn't know ok. Fèlix pulled the blond in until their breaths mingled together. Denis eyes fluttered shut and he waited for Fèlix to move. Neither of them really had an idea what they were doing. The kiss started out soft. Just lips on lips. Easy. For now. 

They were about to try the next part when a loud meow behind them, made them flinch. Denis accidentally biting down hard on Fèlix lower lip, who yelped loudly and pushed him away. The blond tumbling from the couch down on to the soft carpet. 

"Ouch", Fèlix whimpered holding his lip, his fingers coming back bloody.

"Oh my God are you ok ?? I am so sorry. I'll get an ice pack. Wait here."

Denis sprinted to the kitchen, taking a sharp turn and nearly crashing into the fridge because of his fuzzy socks. He returned with an ice pack and a cloth pressing it on Fèlix bruised lip gently before wrapping an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and nuzzling into him in comfort. 

"I swear you are cat", Fèlix mumbled against the ice pack, "Or a baby werewolf I haven't decided yet."

The blond laughed at that when Zeus crawled up into his lap, meowing and demanding attention and pets.

"I have a feeling Zeus was jealous of us kissing."

The cat was cleaning his paw while snuggling up into Denis' side. 

"Are you sure you are not jealous of the cat, babe ?? Let me see your lip now."

Gently the ice pack was put on the living room table while Denis inspected the damage he had done, carefully before planting a soft kiss against the bruised skin. 

"No more rough kissing, promise me Denis."

The blond blushed and nodded. He really didn't see the appeal of rough kisses after having tried if he was honest. Soft and warm kisses were still the best. They didn't need rough kisses in their relationship. It had been fine to try it out though. 

They watched the snow fall, shoulder to shoulder while kissing softly. Zeus licking at Fèlix finger. Maybe they could become friends after all.


	4. Jaw kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dennis said he had a surprise, Moritz didn't know what to think.

It had been snowing in Austria for quiet some time now. Moritz looked out of his window while Hugo sat down next to him, his huge head coming to rest on the younger ones thigh. His black eyes starting right into Moritz' soul. Scratching the dog behind the ears, Moritz gave him half of his piece of sausage, Hugo's tail wagging furiously. 

Domi had said that he would go out for a run which he would usually do with Hugo but the dog hadn't budged from his bed which was right next to the heater and the older had just shrugged and gone out alone. Moritz blinked when his phone pinged and a small smile appeared on his face. 

"I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes, babe. Get ready."

"Can't wait. I'll see you soon."

Dennis winked before the screen turned black.

"You want to come with us, Hugi ??"

The dog lifted his head from Moritz' lap but eventually he followed him when Moritz got up to get ready. The younger could see Dennis grin under the scarf as he opened the door to let his boyfriend in. Hugo running around them in circles, barking.

"Let me get a kiss first buddy. I still have to get your leash."

Hugo sat down obediently and waited for Moritz to finish what he had to finish. Dennis tugged down his scarf to press a kiss against his boyfriends jaw. The younger giggling at that.

"Oh Hugi is gonna come with us ??"

Moritz shrugged while getting the leash. 

"He didn't want to go for a run with Domi earlier. So I guess we'll take him with us. He likes hiking anyway. Right buddy ??"

The black labrador walked up to his master wagging his tail in anticipation when Moritz leashed him and all three of them left the house. Dennis had suggested they go hiking a few days ago. They didn't need to go climb a mountain or anything but he had wanted to get out of the house. No one was running around anyway.

"I have hot cocoa and tea in my backpack."

Dennis had thought about a mini picnic in the mountains but before they'd freeze their hands off he had just opted for some warm drinks, they wouldn't stay too long anyway. Hugo had walked up to a tree barking at it, a bird screaming back at him and the dog trotted back to their side.

"I missed you."

"We phone every day, baby."

Moritz shrugged. He felt lonely sometimes even though Domi was home with him. But he also didn't want his brother to be uncomfortable when Dennis stayed over, in the back of his head he knew that Domi would never have anything against that but still. Hugo nudged his cold nose against Moritz' hand and was rewarded with ear scratches as all three of them walked around in the snow.

"So where did you want to bring me ??"

"We are nearly there", Dennis pointed to a spot. 

The snow was pushed off the rocks and Dennis grabbed a blanket from his backpack, Moritz looking at him with wide eyes.

"Is that one of those unlimited space magic bags. Like the one Hermione has in Deathly Hollows."

Dennis laughed.

"No, no don't worry. Like I said I only have this blanket and the drinks."

Dennis patted the space next to him as the blanket was put in place. Moritz curling around him, putting his head on his shoulder.

"We could have done this at home in the warm."

"Where is your sense of adventure. Look we are in the nature. It's beautiful."

It was indeed beautiful. Moritz scarf was tugged down and he yelped at Dennis slightly cold lips on his skin. The older pressing soft kisses against his jaw. Biting down gently before kissing them again. The younger sighed against him. Hugo demanding attention and pushing his nose against Moritz' hand. 

"Are you warm now ??", Dennis asked against his boyfriends skin, who shivered but not due to the cold. 

"I think so", Moritz blushed. He was still no used being with his brothers best friend. It did feel a little bit weird he had to admit that. Before the younger could think about it further, Dennis continued to plant kisses against his jaw. Licking against the skin before kissing it again.

"Are you a dog or a human ??", Moritz laughed.

"Maybe I am both", Dennis whispered against his skin. 

The snow around them, had cast the world in silence and both of them enjoyed each other's company. 

"Next time we'll do this at home."

Dennis just nodded his head in agreement.


	5. Kisses on the back of the neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical Sunday afternoon for Denis and Vasek.

Vasek wasn't sure when he had taken up the habit of kissing the back of Denis' neck. Denis was like a cat, always in Vaseks lap, be it when they were lounging on the couch together or eating breakfast or in bed together. Usually people would leave their loved ones kisses on the mouth of on the forehead or temple but Vasek was weird in that sense he didn't really know why he did that.

Denis had just woken up from a nap, his hair sticking up in every direction. He was still half asleep as he made his way to the kitchen, wearing one of Vaseks oversized shirts. It was fairly warm in the house so the blond was walking around barefoot. His eyes lit up upon spotting Vasek who was wearing his new glasses. Like a monkey Denis climbed up and sat on his boyfriends lap, snatching the warm mug from Vaseks fingers and shivering slightly.

"Did you have a good nap, baby ??"

Denis purred as Vasek ran a hand through his hair before pressing a kiss against his neck. The younger sipping on the hot chocolate happily before inspecting the book Vasek had been reading before he had entered the kitchen. 

"I would have preferred if you would have stayed in bed too. I was cold", the younger pouted, batting his eyelashes knowing exactly that Vasek would get weak.

"Actually I was waiting for you to wake up. I promised that we would make pancakes."

The blonds eyes lit up at that and he turned around in his boyfriends lap to hug him before jumping up and grabbing Vaseks wrist. The older laughed gently before letting himself be dragged to the fridge. While Denis grabbed eggs and milk, Vasek hugged him from behind nuzzling his neck and pressing small kisses against the skin. Denis giggling and squeaking, the carton of milk falling on the ground.

"Thank God you didn't let the eggs fall."

It was Sunday and no eggs meant no pancakes. 

"This is your fault, you distracted me."

"So kisses count as distraction now ??"

The eggs were shoved in Vaseks arms who laughed but got to work rather quickly. If he'd let Denis make them, they'd end up with no pancakes and thats not what they wanted to happen.

"Did I tell you that you look sexy in those glasses ??"

Denis was sitting on the counter next to Vasek when his boyfriend turned his head towards him, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Very, very sexy", Denis whispered against his ear and Vasek nearly let the spatula fall. 

"Denis", Vasek warned keeping an eye on the pancakes, "Do you want me to chain you to a chair so you will have breakfast ??"

"You can chain me to a bed if you want to."

Vasek choked on his own spit and coughed miserably, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes as Denis grinned at him like cheeky little demon. 

"No pancakes for you mister."

The blond pouted and gave Vasek his best puppy eyes. The older had a feeling Denis would grow a fucking tail and wag it furiously any minute now and with a resigned sigh he took his eyes of his boyfriend who slid down the counter to hug him from behind, pressing kisses against his neck. Vaseks shoulders relaxed slightly and he plated up the rest of the pancakes.

"I knew you'd never let me starve."

"You are a golden retriever, Denis. If I wouldn't feed you someone else would don't worry you'll never starve."

"I love being fed by you. I wanna be fed now."

Denis opened his mouth and waited. Vasek sighed but cut off a piece of pancake slathered in maple syrup and put it in Denis mouth so moaned at the taste.

"You should have become a chef."

A drop of maple syrup was on the blonds lower lip and Vasek wiped it off with his thumb and licked it off his own finger. Denis looked at him hypnotized licking his own lips unconsciously. 

"Are you ok ??", Vasek asked concerned.

The blond proceeded to stuff his mouth with pancakes ending up looking like a chipmunk and Vasek laughed out loud. 

"I want cuddles now."

"Of course you do. I guess the washing up has to wait."

Vasek let himself be lead to the couch where Denis promptly climbed into his lap and curled around him like a cat while the older zapped through the channels. He already knew what his boyfriend would want to watch anyway.

Star Wars.

"No I am your father jokes."

Denis turned around and grinned at Vasek cheekily. 

"I thought you are my father."

"Shut up and watch the movie, Denis."

The older was blushing and hiding his face in the blond locks. His boyfriend had quite a few kinks and Vasek never knew what to make of that. Denis relaxed against him and like promised there were no jokes or teasing. 

As they were sitting there silently watching lightsabers clash against each other Vasek felt at peace. His head lolled on to Denis shoulder but not before the older managed to press a kiss against the skin. 

Denis, pancakes and Star Wars on a Sunday afternoon were still the best thing, Vasek could have ever wished for.


	6. Spine kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco can't sleep and the only one on his mind is Elliot.

Coco was lieing on his side, observing his boyfriend or rather his boyfriends back. Elliot had a habit of sleeping in boxers no matter the weather or temperatures. Coco on the other hand, always had to wear something be it a t-shirt or long sleeve shirt. The curtains to their bedroom were not fully closed and the moon shone it's light in, shadows dancing on Elliots naked skin. Coco traced them with his fingertips gently, painting pictures. 

A small smile on his face. 

They had known each other for quite some time but they had truly gotten together last year after their doubles in Paris. It had been Elliots idea to compete together. A year later they had gotten a house together in Paris. The domestic vibes being strong. There was even a piano in the living room where Coco would play and compose his own songs. He was a rapper but rappers also had their love language and he had actually written some songs for his boyfriend. None had been published yet but they would be in the future. 

Elliot would just sit down next to Coco and watching him hit the keys of his piano, sighing softly while putting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. He's try to sing along from time to time. Both of them laughing. 

Coco sat up and rested his back on the wall. Elliot was unbothered by it, still lieing on his side snoring gently. Coco ran a hand through his boyfriends hair and smiled as Elliot snuggled further into the pillow, his back being slightly exposed. 

Kisses on the mouth were one thing but Coco believed that kisses on certain places were far more intimate than others. A grin spread across his face, maybe he should consider himself lucky that his boyfriend literally slept shirtless. His hand snuck besides the naked skin and began to trace it and draw imaginary patterns on it. Elliots necklace reflecting some moonlight on to his sleeping face. Cocos eyes softened at that.

This peace and quite was incredibly romantic to him. He had always loved watching Elliot sleep. His messy mop of hair would look like a dog on Cocos chest when Elliot would fall asleep on it. Basically Coco had two kinks. 

Hair and spine kisses. 

Maybe because the spine was a were hard to reach place. Something that could only be seen when the partner was naked but it was also a very vulnerable place and it took a lot of trust to expose that part of the body to a partner. So the fact that Elliot trusted him so much made Cocos heart flutter.

Maybe he could incorporate something along those lines in his new song.

Coco would usually hug his boyfriend after a shower placing kisses against his spine. Or when they would lie in bed together be it when Elliot was asleep or not. Elliot had shifted and was now lieing on his stomach. Coco tracing some moles with his fingers before bending down to press his lips against the slightly cool skin. For some reason Elliot was always a bit cold, it didn't matter how long they had the heater turned on. In the summer this was quite handy as he served as Cocos personal AC. 

Everyone needed an Elliot in their lives. Coco considered himself lucky to be playing the sport he loved and having also found love. 

Coco hovered above his boyfriend, pressing feather light kisses against his skin before going up again to trail Elliots whole spine, littering it with kisses. It was like he was worshipping his boyfriends body, which he essentially was. 

Such an intimate feeling. 

When Elliot would be away and they'd spoon while watching a movie or a series on Netflix, he would giggle and laughed given that he was quite ticklish. Another reason to keep kissing him.

That laughter.

That beautiful laughter. 

Coco had been under it's spell the first time they had met at a challenger to be honest. All those years he had been afraid of rejection and thats why he had found refuge in music and rap which he was kind of grateful for. He loved making music but he could have also spared himself the heartache he had felt. In hindsight he should have just asked Elliot but losing him as a friend would have destroyed the French.

Everything was good now. They were happy. 

Coco snuggled closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face in Elliots neck. He felt Elliot squeeze his hand and he fell into dreamless sleep.

Coco looked forward to waking his boyfriend with kisses against his spine in the morning.


	7. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen takes then back to the place where everything started.

Before going to Dubai for pre season Dani and Karen had decided to go to Moscow to visit Papa Marat. The older Russian even though he would never admit it, enjoyed his kids presence. Andrey was in Zagreb and would follow later. Since the kids had their own lives, Papa Marat had taken it upon himself to be a cat dad which all of them greatly enjoyed.

There was also another reason why Karen had wanted to come to Moscow. A very special reason, dear to his heart. With all the hectic on the tennis court they barely had a chance to take a break or visit things, now was their chance. Karen had wanted to take Dani back to the place they first kissed. 

A park.

It had been night time about 8 years ago. Both of them had snuck out of a window. Meeting up in that exact park, Karen was leading them to. It had been beautiful. Red leaves on a navy ground. Absolutely stunning and unreal. Karen would never forget their first kiss. 

"You still haven't told me where we are going, Karen."

"Patience is a virtue you do not possess, love."

Papa Marat might have hinted that he bought Dani a new console and game, for Christmas but Dani had the patience of a toddler outside of the court and his love for the console and games was in second place. First place was still Karen and the family. 

"Where do you think we are going ??"

"You said we are just going for a walk."

"Just guess where we are going, Daniil."

Dani huffed frustrated and Karen shook his head.

"I am not good with these guessing games and you know it..."

Of course the park looked different now that it was winter and it had snowed. Dani as smart as he was still hadn't caught on and Karen giggled into his scarf while Dani shot him confused side looks. The snow under their shoes crunching slightly. 

"You are really don't know where we are ??", there was slight sadness in Karens voice at the prospect of Dani having forgotten the place they shared their first kiss at. His shoulders slumbed. 

"Of course I know where we are doofus. I was just messing with you. You really thought I forgot the place of our first kiss ?????"

Dani turned towards his boyfriend and pushed him against a tree, both of them not knowing it was the exact same tree from 8 years ago and kissed Karen. Karen moaning against his mouth. It felt exactly like their first kiss but with Daniil every kiss was a first kiss. It was magical and soft like the sweets Dani loved so much.

"You are my favourite sweet thing you know. Nothing is sweeter than you, Karen."

Karen blushed. When Dani got cheesy, he got really really cheesy and Karen had the feeling he would get a sugar shock and faint any minute if it wasn't for Dani pressing him against the tree. The blond pressed his head against Karens neck and they stayed like that for a while. Karen missed the leaves that would fall on Danis head. He had looked incredibly cute. 

"Don't get me wrong I love this place but I'd rather be in bed where it's warm and kiss you all day long. Thank you for bringing me back here though. You are so thoughtful and I love you for that."

Karen kissed Danis forehead and grabbed his hand to lead him away. 

Back home they climbed into bed and rolled into the blankets like burritos. While Dani played his game and pillowed his head on Karens shoulder, the younger ran a hand through his hair, his favourite thing to do. Dani would purr almost as loudly as papa Marats kittens.

"I thought I could kiss you all day long", Karen teased, raising an eyebrow in challenge. He knew how to push Danis buttons. Dani would never pass up a challenge. Like expected the controller was thrown on the carpet carelessly as Dani robbed closer to Karen. Their noses touching.

"Kiss me", Karen whispered against Danis lips.

Of course Dani didn't need to be told twice, he freed himself from his blanket and climbed into Karens lap. Their lips smashing together and Karen sighing and moaning against his mouth. Long fingers snuck under Karens shirt making him hiss. The kiss was never broken however. Dani was about to move to phase two when there were noises coming from down stairs. Both of them separated. They didn't need papa Marat to see them kissing.

Dani ran a hand through his hair to put it back in place and curled up against Karens side. Their long legs entangled under the blanket. They ended up watching a movie together. The blond falling asleep. 

Their first kiss had been magical but so had also been everyone that had followed.


	8. Wrist kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrey wants to train and Borna is happy to oblige.

It was a cold November day in Zagreb. Andrey had surprised Borna by coming over to Croatia to spend some time together. Being not able to meet up due to the seasons circumstances had him really missing his boyfriend but of course they would still hit and train. Andrey couldn't live without training or playing but he also couldn't live without Borna. Karen was in Dubai, Dani in Monaco and Papa Marat back in Russia. Andrey just needed some routine and people he loved around him, not that he didn't love Papa Marat. He did. 

They had gotten up early in the morning and had, had breakfast with Bruna and Nikola before heading out in the cold. They had decided to bring Nala with them. The dog would have fun. Once in a while Andrey would kick some leaves on the streets with his feet. They weren't holding hands due to fear of being recognized despite Andrey trying to cover his face with a scarf and his unruly mop of hair with a hat. It didn't work obviously, plus he really didn't feel the cold.

Borna called him vuk affectionately, wolf in Croatian.

In a sense Andrey was a bit like a wolf. His pack consisted of the Russians who he had known since childhood. He could probably survive in the Siberian tundra. 

Borna on the other hand was cold, mostly because he trimmed the hear on his head and so he stolen one of Andreys hoodies in addition to wearing a hat and gloves. Both of them walked side by side until they reached an abandoned court not too far away from the house. They had a bench and some peace. No one would really come to this area plus they had permission from the city of Zagreb to train on the courts. 

"Looks like we have to clean it up a bit. I'll go see if I can find a broom so we can get rid of the leaves."

Borna nodded and unzipped his jacket while Nala went to lay down on the ground. Bruna had packed them some sandwiches for later, plenty of water bottles and a blanket for the dog. Borna had even tried to get Nikola to come with and practice but the older was still depressed about the Wes situation despite winning the Nitto ATP Finals and had declined the offer. Plus he felt that he was ruining his younger brothers date.

Other people had dates at restaurants, Andrey and him had dates on the courts which Borna didn't mind at all. Tennis was their love language. 

Andrey returned with the broom and began sweeping the leaves to the sides of the courts. The net was in decent shape so they could hit here until the weather allowed it although Borna knew that Andrey wouldn't mind if it started snowing.

A wolf in his natural habitat. 

"Ready ??", Andrey asked when he returned to the bench to grab his racket. 

"Give me a second", Borna said while approaching him, grabbing his hand and pressing a light kiss against Andreys wrist, "Now I am ready."

Andrey blushed and ducked his head before jogging to his side of the court while Borna smiled softly. He had double checked that no one was around, one could never know. 

Off the court Andrey was the softest human being. Borna described him as a cat. Fluffy and cuddly. But on the court he was passionate and eager. Like a cat ready to draw out it's claws. It was one of the reasons that Borna had fallen in love with him. 

They hit for a while before taking a break. The sun being blocked by the clouds. There had been news about snow which Andrey would like. When they sat down on the bench, Borna grabbed one of the unused balls and threw it to the other part of the court for Nala to fetch. Andrey was wiping his arms with his towel when Borna hooked a finger into his sweatband to get his attention. Andrey smiling at him. His hand was on Bornas knee when Nala came back pushing the ball into Andreys lap so he would throw it again.

"I have the feeling she loves you more than me. I guess because you are wolf."

Andrey laughed and blushed, Borna grabbing the hand on his knee to press a kiss against the skin again. His head coming to rest on the blonds shoulder as they watched Nala sprint back and forth with a tennis ball in her mouth. Something wet on his nose made Borna look up.

Snow. 

Andreys eyes were sparkling.

"Vuk", Borna whispered gently.

"We should go home I don't want you to catch a cold."

Borna was happy to oblige and they packed their things. Andrey mirrored his boyfriends gesture by grabbing his hand a planting a kiss against his wrist. 

This was definitely their love language both of them laughed happily as they shouldered their bags and left the court, hand in hand big white flocks of snow falling into their hair.


	9. Kiss in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Rafa are reunited at last.

Roger looked at his phone as is pinged in his hand, Sascha and Domi asking him if Rafa had arrived. The Swiss shook his head and typed up a quick reply to his sons who should still be on vacation. Rafas plane had landed about 10 minutes ago. The Spaniard had gotten lucky in that regard, the weather forecast had predicted snow and a storm. Roger spotted his husband almost immediately even though Rafas face was covered by a scarf and his head by a beanie. 

The last time they had seen each other in person had been in February at the Match in Africa. They were at the end of November now and Roger would lie if he said he hadn't missed him. Whatsapp calls and insta lives were for the young people, Domi and Sascha not for him and Rafa. They needed to see each other in person. Feel and touch. To Roger, Rafa being in Basel was already the biggest Christmas present. They hoped to go to Australia together.

Rafa dropped his bags next to him and hugged Roger tightly. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear in Spanish. Roger tugged him along, shouldering one of the bags. He would always joke that they were getting old but with Rafa it felt like they were 20 again. The Swiss had a lot of self control usually but when Rafa had hugged him it had taken him everything not to kiss him then and there, in the middle of the airport. Both of them stayed silent when walking to the car. Thick, big snowflakes falling from the sky already.

As soon as they entered the car, Roger was assaulted. He moaned against Rafas mouth. Rafa was shaking and Roger was not sure if it was due to the cold, he turned on the heater.

"I missed you, Rogelio."

Rogers eyes softened at those words. He watched as Rafa unwrapped the scarf from his neck, both it and the beanie being placed on his lap as Roger started the car. One hand coming to rest on Rafas knee, the Spaniard giving him a wide smile and Rogers heart fluttered. He had missed this, them. 

"Are you hungry ?? I can cook."

"You can't cook Rogelio but thank you for offering."

Roger laughed, out of the corner of his eye he saw Rafa answer one of Domis voice-mails asking him if he had arrived. The kids worried way too much. They would come over just before Christmas. For now Roger needed some alone time with Rafa. 

"I could have come to Mallorca, love. I know how much you hate the cold."

"You can also warm me up from the cold, Rogelio."

Rafa grinned and Roger blushed trying to focus on the road.

At last they arrived home. Roger managed to put the suitcases inside before he was assaulted by Rafa again. Who hugged him tightly, hiding his face in Rogers neck.

"Lets go lounge on the couch together love. Get dressed in some comfortable clothes and I'll make a coffee or tea to warm you up."

Rafa arrived in the kitchen in sweatpants, one of Rogers RF hoodies and fuzzy socks. Hugging Roger from behind who was preparing the warm drinks. Rafa was like a cat. Nuzzling into his husband's neck. 

"Lets go sit on the couch."

Roger balanced their mugs to the coffee table while Rafa grabbed a blanket and covered both of them with it before curling around his husband, sighing gently. 

"I like the hoodie you are wearing", Roger winked.

"Me too", Rafa whispered.

Roger had recovered well and both of them hoped that the Australian Open would take place. Rafa sighed at the warm mug in his hands, Roger observing him fondly. He had missed Rafa so much.

"I have to go out again. I forgot to grab some logs for the fireplace, stay here love. I'll be back in a minute."

Rafa grumbled at the heat loss. If it was for him, he'd not have Roger leave his side for a second, he had missed him that much. With a sigh Rafa got up, grabbed a jacket and followed Roger outside. It had already gotten dark. The world being covered in white. 

"I want to try something, Rogelio."

Roger frowned confused as Rafa approached him, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, the logs falling out of Rogers arms with a loud clatter. The Swiss moaning against Rafas mouth as both of them landed in the snow, neither of them caring about the cold. They didn't even feel it. Thank God Rafa had decided to wear a jacket. Roger was laying on top of his husband as they kissed in the snow. 

"Who would have ever thought that you'd kiss me in the snow like this. Let's go inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Roger helped Rafa up and picked up the logs.

"Next time we kiss on a beach in Mallorca."

Roger laughed and shook his head smiling. 

"Anything for you my love."

The fireplace was lit. Shadows dancing across the walls. Rafa had his head in Rogers lap, the Swiss running his hand through his husband's hair. 

Christmas hadn't come yet but it was always Christmas for Roger when Rafa was there with him.


	10. Secret kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a secret relationship is never easy.

Being in a secret relationship was not easy especially when you had to play against your boyfriend in the final. Antwerp had been a really good run for both of them. Alex had known that they would face each other someday but that day had come sooner than the Aussie would have wanted. If he could he would kidnap Ugo and go to Australia. Just the both of them. He had been thinking about that kiss on the beach in Acapulco nearly every day. He had been in his natural habitat. 

Alex was currently standing behind a corner waiting for Ugo to arrive. The French was looking at his phone, typing fast. Due to all the social distancing regulations, Alex needed to get creative if he wanted to have some alone time with his boyfriend. Even if it meant "kidnapping" him. When Ugo rounded the corner, Alex clasped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream and lead them to a door. 

"It's me Alex", he whispered against the Frenchs ear and Ugo relaxed. 

The Aussie released his boyfriend and closed the door behind them. They were in a storage room surrounded by mops and brooms and empty buckets. Very romantic.

"Alex what are you doing ??"

Ugo was visibly confused and in hindsight Alex could have just texted him to inform him to meet up in the storage room. Maybe he got the dramatic touch from Nick, Alex wasn't sure. The Aussie blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Ugos eyes. The French grabbed his chin and tipped it upwards.

"I missed you", Alex confessed. 

Ugo laughed gently before his features softened.

"Sorry I can't offer you sand under our toes and a beach, love. I guess this thing here is the best for now."

Ugo wrapped his arms around Alex, hiding his face in his neck and exhaling. His whole body going lax. The Aussie running his hand though the curls. 

"I really want to kiss you. Sorry this is probably the least romantic setting but maybe we can give the mop and broom a show."

Ugo giggled. 

"You are impossibile, cheri."

"Less talking, more kissing."

Said and done. Alex curled an arm around the Frenchs waist and pulled him in closer again before cupping his cheek, a finger stroking Ugo cheekbone before kissing him. Alex would lie if he said he hadn't missed this. Ugo moaned against his mouth both of them stumbling backwards. The mop falling on to the floor with a loud clatter which made both of them break apart. 

Alex giving it a glare.

"I wished we could sneak to my room. I'd like to take this shirt off you know."

Alex wiggled his eyebrows and Ugo blushed. 

You are un demon, cheri."

"Thats why you fell in love with me. You are an angel, I am a demon we are a match made in heaven."

Ugo slapped Alex shoulder playfully. 

"Maybe we can sneak into my room. I know you want me to play the piano."

Ugo offered Alex his hand and the Aussie squeezed it, before the French made sure no one was on the corridors and lead them to his room. Closing the door behind. Much better than the storage room.

"So we are gonna continue what we started in your room, love ??"

Ugo remained silent and pushed Alex on to the bed. His hands sneaking under his shirt. Those skillful, talented hands. Alex had fantasized about being used as a piano again and he knew if he would ask Ugo would oblige. The final was looming over their heads like an annoying rain cloud and Alex groaned annoyed. 

"When the season is over I want you to celebrate Christmas with me in Australia. We have plenty of beaches there. We can go swimming again."

Ugo sat on Alex lap and blushed. He knew what Alex was referring to. The event in Acapulco.

"Is this your tactic of distracting me from tomorrow's final ??"

Alex sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. One hand cupping his cheek before he littered Ugos face with small kisses.

"If I'd have to lose against someone in the final it would be you. I will try my best though. Can't let you off the hook that easily."

It was tempting to stay in Ugos room for the night. Alex had missed sleeping and waking up next to him the past months but this was the evening before the final and he needed to be a professional and sleep alone in his own bed.

Alex got up and kissed Ugo on the mouth, then the forehead and on the back of his hand. The French was reaching out for him but Alex was already out of the door.

After tomorrow they could relax again. Ugo was looking forward to the Australian beaches already. With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Kisses in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrey always fulfills Karens wishes. Somehow.

Usually Andrey was a simple person. Simple clothes. Simple food and simple dates. He usually liked chilling with Karen at home, just lounging on the couch together and cuddling. Karen would be wrapped up in a blanket like a penguin while complaining that it was way too cold in the apartment. Andrey didn't really feel the cold. He was Russian the cold was like an old friend and it's icy wind like a welcoming embrace. Since Karen had started living in Dubai the cold had started affecting him more. Andrey suspected that he had grown his beard to keep his face warm.

"You look like grumpy teddy bear wrapped in your blanket, Karen."

"Would you prefer if I am a grumpy icicle instead ??"

Andrey would roll his eyes slightly but he'd always get up and make something warm for Karen, be it a tea or hot chocolate or coffee while Andrey himself would sip on some ice tea.

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

Andrey turned around to face his boyfriend whos eyes were the only thing visible. His face was covered by a hat and a scarf. Andrey laughed gently before holding his hand out, Karen taking it and sighing.

"You will see."

Something incoherent was mumbled into the scarf but Karen let himself be lead away without much protest. What Andrey wanted, he usually got and Karen was not one to deny him that. They halted at an old house that looked abandoned. Andrey had already gone inside but Karen kept looking at the house suspiciously. The blonds head peaked from the door.

"Are you coming ??"

With a huff and sigh Karen followed his boyfriend. A haunted house really ?? Dani would have liked that. He would have scared the staff to death and they would have run away from him. To Dani it would have been a nice game.

"Andrey what are we doing here ??"

"You said you wanted to kiss in the dark."

Karen made a face under his scarf.

"Yeah I meant at home Andruysha. Home where it's cozy and warm. And not here", Karen waved his arms in the air pointing at a dusty lamp.

"Are you scared ??", Andrey asked raising his eyebrow in challenge.

"Excuse me ??", Karen huffed it looked like he wanted to fluff up like a bird. 

Andrey giggled while Karen followed him reluctantly. That's not what he had imagined when he had told Andrey he wanted to kiss in the dark. He had maybe thought they'd build a blanket fort and turn the lights off and just kiss. Who wanted to kiss in a haunted house anyway ??

His boyfriend apparently.

"Andruysha if something attacks us or -"

Andrey gave him a wide grin.

"Don't worry big boy I'll protect you. I'll just punch them like a sandbag no worries."

"How did we even get in here in December ?????"

Karen didn't even know why he asked. Andrey had probably asked Papa Marat and Papa Marat had whipped out one of the many contacts he had that owed him a favour or something. He could never deny Andrey anything. His favourite son. His golden boy. Andrey knew that. 

"Papa Marat ??"

"Papa Marat", Andrey confirmed with a hum and shrug.

Karen rolled his eyes. Never letting go of Andreys hand both of them went in deeper into the house. The lamps were flickering and then there was only darkness. Karen screamed when something touched his arm.

"Relax. It's just me. So do you want to kiss or not ??"

"I can't even see your mouth Andruysha. How am I supposed to kiss you ??"

Andrey sighed almost exaggerately before his hands pulled down the scarf from Karens mouth. His fingers searching for Karens face. Gently he palmed Karens cheeks before pulling him in. Finally Karen relaxed and sighed against him, using his body weight to press Andrey against the wall. 

"Andruysha I know I have a sexy ass but why do you keep poking it ??"

Andrey frowned in the darkness.

"I am not doing anything."

"You are not ??", Karen asked his voice wavering, "Then who- ??"

A scream followed and Karen jumped in Andreys arms like a cat. 

"OK this is enough. This was clearly a very bad idea. We are going home, Karen. No more haunted houses. We'll build that blanket fort."

Thinking about it the haunted house had been a bad idea, Andrey had to admit that. Karen was still shaking when they finally found the exit. They went home in silence. Karen was sat on the couch, a blanket thrown over his shoulders as Andrey prepared a warm drink. Karen had curled around on the couch. 

Karen wanted a blanket fort then they would have a blanket fort. The curtains were closed and the light switched off as Andrey grabbed blankets and pillows, a flashlight in hand. The fort was build around the couch and Andrey crawled inside. Karen had sat up patting the spot next to him. It wasn't as dark as in the haunted house but still dark enough.

"This is much better. Much safer."

"Don't tell me you were scared", Andrey whispered when he plopped down on Karens lap, snuggling against him like a cat.

"I wasn't", Karen pouted "But no one wants their ass grabbed by a zombie even if it is a fake zombie."

Andrey laughed gently before grabbing Karens chin and kissing him. Yeah the blanket fort had been the better idea he had to admit it. It was warm and cozy. Andrey had his personal life-size teddybear.

Who wouldn't want that ??


	12. Collarbone kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugo and Jannik try to entertain themselves.

After Janniks first title in Sofia both him and Ugo had wanted to celebrate in some way. The Italian had invited his boyfriend to Monaco. Originally he had wanted to take Ugo skiing but South Tyrol was not safe at the moment so both of them had decided to spend some time with each other in Monaco first before going to celebrate Christmas in France.

Ugos eyes widened when he saw the piano sitting in the middle of the living room. He actually gaped at it like a fish for an actual minute when Jannik came back with two glasses and a bottle of water from downstairs. 

"Are you ok, amore ??", he asked concerned, setting the water and glasses on the table before following Ugos gaze.

"You got me a piano ??"

"Maybe", Jannik blushed rubbing the back of his neck, "It was supposed to be a gift actually. I wanted to tie a big red bow to it but you already saw it. Sorry."

Ugo turned around to face him, his eyes huge like a puppy before he hugged Jannik, pressing kisses against his collarbone.

"You are the sweetest. Oh my God."

Jannik laughed gently before leading them to the couch. They'd fly over to France a week before Christmas. Jannik had decorated his home a little bit. He had gotten a small tree this year. Ugo was sipping on his water before he turned towards his boyfriend.

"So I have been thinking about that pizza challenge you did after the tour stopped."

Jannik frowned but let the French continue.

"Maybe we could bake some cookies."

Jannik was Italian. He needed to know how to make pizza but cookies ?? Oh God he had no idea how to make cookies. He wasn't even sure if he had all the ingredients to attempt baking cookies or rather transform his kitchen into a mess. But he was willing to try for Ugo.

"Only if you help me. I am not really sure how to bake cookies."

Ugo grinned. 

"I'll let you make pizza and I will make the cookies how does that sound ?? Maybe we can make pizza cookies. Cookies that look like pizzas or a pizza that looks like a cookie. Or we do both. I mean it's not like we have a lot to do anyway."

Jannik was actually very intrigued with that idea. It sounded interesting and challenging. Who didn't love a challenge. Plus Ugo being here made it even more fun. Smiling the Italian nodded and held his hand out and lead them away to the kitchen, downstairs.

"We can say bye bye to a clean kitchen."

Ugo giggled. Of course he'd help his boyfriend to clean up. He kind of wanted to blow some flour into Janniks hair. He had looked so cute with that confetti in his hair after that Sofia win and Ugo couldn't stop thinking about the Italian actually housing chicks in his hair. 

At least Janniks fridge had everything they needed to both make pizza and cookies. Both of them working on their respective tasks before something hit Janniks hair. Confused the Italian ran a hand through his hair. Ugo giggled while rolling the dough for his cookies. There was flour in Janniks hair and on his face.

"Sorry you looked cute with the confetti in your hair. So I thought I'd try flour."

Ugo the little demon.

The flour had also landed in the hood of Janniks hoodie and the younger pulled it over his head, resulting in being covered in flour completely. 

"Oops I guess you will have to get rid of the shirt too", Ugo batted his eyelashes innocently. While Jannik shook his head with a smile but obligated. Ugo forgetting about the cookies completely before going in and kissing the younger one. He had taken particular interest in Janniks collarbone. Littering it with small kisses before the Italian started to shiver.

"Sorry amour."

Janniks head was still beetred when he pulled a clean shirt over his head while Ugo pushed the tray with cookies under the rack where Janniks pizza sat. They'd have a delicious pizza and something sweet afterwards. Perfect.

"You are still sweeter than those cookies, Jan."

Jannik blushed and he sat on Ugos lap both of them watching the cookies bake and the pizza rise. It was hypnotizing. It had started snowing slightly. 

Ugo looked forward to Christmas in France, he really did.


	13. Goodbye kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Petros miss each other.

The lockdown had been the worst for Petros if he was honest. He was stuck at home with Stefanos who kept complaining of not being able to do anything. The younger Tsitsipas rolled his eyes at that. He would have wanted to be in Australia now but the country had gone into lockdown pretty fast and Nick had made it clear that it was too dangerous to travel right now so the only thing they had was face time. One would think that Nick would be interested in the older Tsitispas but this wasn't the case. Stefanos well…

Stefanos was way too dramatic. Nick didn't like that at all. The fake theatrics and the vlogging, Nick would always gag at the influencer life style. That's why they would never function. Nick had been upfront with that. 

Petros was lieing on his bed, staring at the ceiling when the phone in his hand vibrated. Ajla lifted her head from Petros chest looking at him slightly annoyed as if to say: please pick up I want to continue my nap. Petros scratched the dog behind the ears before answering the call.

"How are you doing love ?? I miss you."

"Save me", Petros groaned, rolling around and hiding his face in the pillow. Ajla yelped in surprise and Nick chuckled.

"I am sorry love I don't think I can teleport."

"I'd rather be with you in Australia than here."

"Has Stefanos gone crazy already ??"

"I might go crazy any moment…", Petros mumbled as Ajla adjusted against his side. 

Of course Petros had known Nick before but the ATP Cup and them being in the same city together had made it easier for them to connect. Especially their mutual annoyance with Goldy locks. Nick had started calling Stefanos that in his head a while ago if he was honest. Him and Petros had started hanging out together, mostly hiding from Stefanos. Nick really wasn't up for any shenanigans or philosophical talk. He didn't need to speculate if there were aliens in the galaxies or if any of them were reborn from the ancient Egyptians or in Stefanos case Greek. The guy thought he had been a Greek God in the past. 

He had even compared himself to Aphrodite. 

So Nick had snuck out from his room one night, making his way to the hotel roof to watch over beautiful Brisbane when there was someone else on that roof already. Petros legs were hanging off the edge and for a second Nick panicked and had thought that the younger would jump or something. But no the younger Tsitispas was looking at the sky. It was a clear night, the stars gleaming. 

Petros flinched when Nick made himself noticeable, whirling around.

"Easy, I am not Stefanos."

The younger let out a breathe before sitting down again.

"Mind if I join you ??"

Petros shook his head and patted the spot next to him, Nick sitting down without saying anything. Their knees knocking together lightly. 

"Why are you here ??"

"Stef was talking about the Loch Ness monster being real and he said he wanted to vlog about it so I just fled out here. I don't think he'll find us here don't worry."

"Why are you here ??", Petros asked Nick the same question. The Aussie shrugged. 

"Can't sleep."

"So you always come and sit on hotel roofs when you can't sleep ??"

Nick shrugged. Here they were. Both if them fleeing from something or someone.

"You know", Nick whispered into the night, stretching his legs, "I always liked you more than your brother."

Petros turned his head to look at the older Aussie.

"Are you flirting with me ??"

Ah, the proof that Petros was indeed smarter than Goldy locks.

Nick grinned widly. "Maybe", he said.

"Didn't think I was your type. Plus I am related to Goldy locks as you call him. Wouldn't want him to be your brother in law."

Nick threw his head back and laughed. Yup Petros was the better Tsitispas. Smart and funny. Nick really wanted to kiss him. He had no idea why. And then with everything he did in life, he didn't think it through and just grabbed the younger ones chin gently. Watching for a reaction, which was surprise, making sure there was no fear and digust or anything before kissing him. 

Petros was clearly blushing when they separated, the moon illuminating his face, biting his lower lip. He didn't object when Nick put a hand on his thigh. It felt like they were in a fairy tale almost. Nick had slung and arm around his shoulders, Petros having his head on the Aussies shoulder. Both of them watching the full moon.

Someone calling his name, made Petros get up.

"Can we do this again tomorrow ??"

Nick nodded, the younger was pulled back by the wrist and kissed again. Neither of them knowing that it would be a goodbye kiss. For now. 

Greece lost their last game and all of them left for the Australian Open. Petros and Nick had planned to meet up in Indian Wells but their plans had been canceled abruptly. Here they were now a few months later, face timing each other. The distance was bad and neither of them had really given this thing that was going on a name.

It was always better talking in person.

For now they had to live with the situation they were in. They had never labeled it as a goodbye kiss but goodbye also meant that they would see each other again. And then maybe one of them would be able to admit their feelings.


	14. Kisses on the shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a very good surprise in store for Grigor.

Grigor had always loved spending his Christmas holidays in Switzerland with Stan. Switzerland was always beautiful with the snow and the alps. Plus Stan had said he had a surprise for him this year since they would be staying home pretty much the whole time. Grigor thought about a hut in the alps like in the cartoon, Heidi. Stan would never admit it but Grigor knew that his boyfriend had watched the series when he was younger. Grigor giggled to himself.

Armed with champagne and some bread and cheese to let it melt in the fireplace, Grigor would meet up with Stan at the foot of the mountain. The Swiss' nose was as red as Rudolph's, Grigor wanted to kiss it. His eyes dreamy. The scenery was beautiful but Stan was even more beautiful even though he was currently wearing a beanie and a scarf. The Bulgarian couldn't really contain his excitement at the surprise. He was jumping up and down and Stan shook his head in amusement before pressing a kiss against Grigors lips in greeting. 

"You are more excited than a 5 year old."

"I am a 5 year old you know that."

Stan laughed and grabbed Grigors hand to lead them to the hut. The weather was nice. No snow, for now. Stan assured him that it would be warm and Grigor thought he meant because of the fireplace. 

"I really have no idea what kind of surprise this will be but I am excited. I even got us fancy champagne to celebrate."

Of course Grigor had gotten them champagne. Stan shook his head fondly before the continued walking to the hut. Grigors eyes widened in amazement upon spotting it. 

"Oh my God we can see the mountains from here. This is so cool."

"This is part of the surprise babe. But let's go in first and then I'll show you part two."

A pleasant shiver ran through Grigors body, he followed Stan inside. The hut had everything they needed. The Bulgarian had even seen some logs for the fireplace next to the door. The Champagne was put in the fridge although it probably didn't need to be there, it was already cooled by the cold air. 

"Are you ready for your surprise ??"

Grigor nodded excited. 

"Then I need you to strip to your boxers."

Grigor gaped at him like a fish.

"Let me finish, grab a jacket and some pair of shoes and follow me."

Surprised and confused Grigor nodded but did as he was told. Stans eyes observing Grigors body with hunger. He licked his lips slightly. Later. They had time. 

Grigor stood in front of him with boxers and a jacket. Stan had grabbed the champagne and two glasses. Like a penguin Grigor followed his boyfriend outside, into the cold. They rounded the hut. 

"You had a jacuzzi build behind here ?????"

Stan smirked. Pushing Grigor forward.

"Maybe", he winked, "Now get in before you catch a cold."

Grigor did as he was told. The water was warm and he sighed contently. A cold glass of champagne was pressed into his hand before Stan disappeared again. The Swiss appeared again with a platter. Cheese, bread, grapes and other stuff was on there.

"Wow you are so fucking romantic."

Stan smirked before he grabbed his own champagne glass and clicked it against Grigors.

"Surprise, love", he said gently. 

For a while they just observed the beautiful scenery. Drank their champagne and ate their platter.

"Done ??", Stan asked, "Good then we can proceed to phase two."

"Phase two ??", Grigor parroted back confused. He yelped slightly when Stan grabbed him and he was sat between the Swiss' legs. Stan wrapping his arms around his waist. His nose nuzzling Grigors neck. Soft kisses were pressed against Grigors shoulder which made him shiver pleasantly. Grigor hummed.

"I have a feeling we are not gonna stay in the jacuzzi for long."

"Really ??", Stan feigned to not know what Grigor meant while he sucked and kissed at his boyfriends shoulder.

"The bed is way more comfortable and warm."

"I agree. And I can't wait for us to just chill."

"Chill huh ??", Grigor whispered while Stan continued to kiss his shoulder.

Grigor yelped when Stan grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up. The Bulgarian wrapping his legs around the Swiss' waist. The cool air was making him shiver. Maybe they should have stayed in the warm jacuzzi. Stan was walking barefoot in the snow and carried his boyfriend inside.

"Shower first and then bed."

"You just want me to run around naked I swear."

"Well technically you are already naked."

In the end both of them ended up in the warm bed. The fireplace crackling gently. Stan nuzzled Grigors shoulder gently as he spooned him, both of them falling asleep contently.


	15. Drunk kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ATP doubles finals win Niko just wants to be left alone but Wesley has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied non consensual sex.

Niko sighed as he unlocked his door. The post celebration party had been nice, still he had been the first to excuse himself. He wasn't drunk or tired. Yes, he had drunk a few glasses of champagne but the truth was he couldn't see Wesley and Julia being lovey dovey with each other. Wesley's betrayal had hurt him badly. He had gotten to know through Lukasz at the beginning of the week, still they had pulled through and won the trophy this was the most important thing. 

Getting ready to go to bed, his phone rang in his sweatpants and Niko fished it out from the depth of his pockets before smiling. Laying down against his pillow, Niko accepted the video call. An excited Borna and Bruna greeting him. Smiling happily into the camera and waving.

"We are so proud of you, you deserve it. We can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Nikos eyes softened at his siblings words. He had missed them too. Going home to Zagreb with that trophy was a very nice feeling.

"Have you told, Wes how you feel ??"

Niko stiffened, biting his lower lip. He really didn't want to talk about Wesley not or ever. He had been a fool to even thing that he had a chance. Julia being there just had snuffed that light out. He didn't have anything against her, she had been nice to him and it would be unfair to treat her badly because he was jealous. 

"No I haven't. It's for the better we are splitting anyway, I told you."

"But you had an incredible season."

Niko shrugged. It was for the better. Unrequited and one-sided love hurt and on the one side the splitting meant liberation. Niko didn't have to worry about making any wrong moves not that he would have ever done that but still. A knock on the door made him look up and Niko bid Borna and Bruna farewell with the promise of seeing them tomorrow.

The Croat wasn't sure what to think when he saw Wesley leaning against the doorframe. Who was clearly drunk.

"Wes, buddy I think you are in the wrong room. Come I'll bring you to Julia."

Before Niko could move, Wes had pushed him inside, the door being shut behind him. The Dutch hugging Niko and pressing his face against his neck. Niko stiffened, surprised. Wesley was totally drunk.

"I am not Julia. Wes ?? Wesley let me go before you do something stupid come on man."

The Dutch remained unmoving so Niko decided to lift him up and carry him to his hotelroom if he had to. He wasn't up for any of this. 

"Niko."

Before the Croat could react, Wesley pushed him towards the bed. Niko landing on the mattress and Wes following him. Climbing on his lap while Nikos eyes widened, his body frozen in shock.

"You are drunk, Wesley please stop."

The Dutch had his arms around Nikos neck for support. He pressed his forehead against his partners while the Croats eyes widened in shock. He didn't understand. 

"I may be a tiny bit drunk but I still have control over my body. And I want to do this."

Not leaving Niko any time to think Wesley kissed him, his partner not kissing him back, too shocked to react. And then the Dutch was pushed off Nikos lap, landing on the floor. 

"What the fuck you think you are doing ?? Are you out of your fucking mind. Go back to your girlfriend", Niko whispered digusted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He rarely got angry but now he was.

"I thought this is what you wanted ??"

Niko laughed bitterly. 

"Your girlfriend", he spat, "is waiting for you in your room. I am not going to be used by you to cheat on her."

"I love you, Niko."

"Stop it", Niko begged his voice breaking, "Leave."

"No I won't leave. I want to make this right."

Niko wanted to grab his own hair and pull at it. He was getting angry. He was disappointed, sad and hurt. This should have been the best day of his fucking damn career and now his partner who he was in love with was actively cheating on his girlfriend and announcing he was in love with him after ending their doubles partnership ??

"You are crazy. Julia doesn't deserve this. She is a nice woman."

Niko had turned around, covering his face with his hand as stray tears ran down his cheeks. He was confused. So fucking confused.

"If you love me then why are you ending our partnership ??"

"Because I am scared of doing something stupid."

"Bullshit", Niko growled. He had never been one to get angry or lose control. Never. But everyone had a breaking point and Niko was sure this was his.

"Leave. Now." Niko pointed at the door. He was tired and he wanted to sleep and finally go home. 

"No."

"Then I will call Julia so she picks you up I don't care Wesley."

"I hate it. I hate it that you don't call me Wes anymore."

"You betrayed my trust. You went behind my back to search for a new doubles partner without telling me. And then I had to hear from other people."

"Niko-"

"No, I am done. Out."

"Niko please I love you."

The Croat had pushed Wesley against a wall. He really wanted to throw him out. A hand cupped his cheek and wiped away the stray tears from his eyes.

"I am sorry, Niko. I really am. I should have never hurt you."

Wesley pulled him in and Niko let him, his eyes fluttering shut. He knew he would regret it in the morning. He would feel horrible for Julia. He already felt horrible for her but his body wasn't obeying anymore and so he let Wes take charge. 

The Dutch pushing him towards the bed again and climbing on to his lap before hovering over him and kissing him again. This time Niko kissed back, he was already regretting it but he had wanted to do this for so long. Wesley's fingers sneaked under his shirt and Niko grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. This is enough. You have to leave now. We can't do this. Kissing is one thing but this, this is different. You cheated on your girlfriend", Niko whispered horrified. 

"You want this too."

"It doesn't matter what I want. It never mattered."

"Let me make you feel good, Niko please."

Niko covered his eyes with his hand, tears running down his cheeks but he didn't object as Wes took off his shirt and threw it away. Neither did he object when his sweatpants were gone. 

"I love you, Niko."

Niko gritted his teeth and bit his lower lip. Wesley kissing every inch of his body. Something on his stomach made him flinch and Nikos eyes widened. Wesley had come prepared, with every intention of cheating on his girlfriend and Niko was enabling him. He could still stop it. He should still stop it but he doesn't. Wesley nips at his lips and Niko lets him. Letting the Dutch kiss him and prepare him. 

He was a horrible human being. A horrible, horrible human being.

Wes whispers: "I love you", in his ear. A kiss is pressed against his lips and Niko just lays there in the darkness of his room as the door is shut with a soft click. 

He rolls around and covers himself with his blanket, trying to muffle his sobs with his pillow. 

God what had he done ??


	16. Forehead kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria is ill and Bruna takes care of her.

Daria sighed when she put away the phone. Her head was hurting and if she was honest she just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Bruna had left to get some groceries. Dani had promised he would come around in the next few hours after finishing some practice. Maybe she was getting a cold or something. The blond hadn't felt good the last few days. Bruna had pressed a kiss against her forehead before leaving the bed, Daria sighing and snuggling further into the pillow.

Now she was sitting at the kitchen table, her phone in one hand. She hadn't even made it out of her pyjamas and she didn't think she would. Like a zombie she made her way to the bed again. Checking if the heater was turned on, which it was. She grabbed on of Brunas oversized hoodies, pulled it over her head and climbed back into bed. On the nightstand lay a book. Bruna had been reading her stories while the blond layed on her chest. Bruna running her fingers though her hair.

Borna had gifted her this big book about fairytales and every evening the brunette would read one story to her girlfriend. She also went to check on Nikola from time to time, making sure he ate and had food. Borna was in Dubai with Andrey so she didn't have to worry about one brother at least. Niko had acted slightly weird when he had come back from London and both her and Borna were very worried. At least Nala was keeping him company.

The brunette had initially wanted to cook some chicken soup for her sick girlfriend but then she decided to cook some ramen with chicken broth. In the end chicken was chicken and it would do Daria well. Getting all the ingredients took a bit of time and Bruna didn't like to leave her sick girlfriend at home alone for too long. Dani would always call and check in on his childhood friend.

The first thing Bruna did apart from putting the groceries in the counter was to look for Daria, who she eventually found in their bedroom. Snuggled up in one of her hoodies a book in hand. 

"I am back, love."

Daria looked up and smiled but before she could say something she sneezed in her elbow, sighing miserably. With a worried look on her face Bruna placed a hand on the blonds forehead. 

"I think you have a fever, love. Let me grab the thermometer and then I'll make you some tea."

Before she left, Bruna pressed a kiss against Darias forehead. While she waited for the thermometer to beep she put up a kettle with water and grabbed a bag of tea and Darias favourite mug. The blond would say it was hideous because Dani had gifted it to her and it had been intended as a joke. Bruna knew that her girlfriend secretly loved the mug. It was one of those mugs with one of Danis games that he had been obsessed about like 5 years ago. If Daria truly hated it, it would have been in the trash already. Another sneeze followed by a cough made the brunette turn around.

The mug was carried to their bedroom and put on the nightstand while Bruna frowned at the thermometer.

"Can you read to me ??", Daria whispered, half of her face buried in the pillow. Her nose redder than Rudolph's.

"If you drink this tea for me, love. I am making some soup and I need you to eat a bowl. While the soup cooks I will read to you."

Daria nodded and grabbed the hot mug carefully. Bruna placing a kiss against her forehead before leaving. Daria had insisted on no kisses on the mouth until she felt better again.

As promised while the soup was simmering away Bruna read a chapter of Grimm's fairy tales. The book contained all the stories and had been a gift from Dani and Karen. In a very funny turn of events Dani, Karen and Borna had ended up gifting the girls the same book. Daria had asked for Sleeping beauty. A small smile formed on Brunas face. To her the blond was a sleeping beauty. Both of them were snuggled against the blankets. Darias head on Brunas chest while the brunette ran her free hand through her girlfriends hair. 

The blond fell asleep midway through the story and Bruna smiled gently. Kissing her forehead the book was placed on the nightstand. 

They could still eat the soup when they woke up for now Bruna would make sure to nurse her girlfriend back to health with her love.


	17. Kisses on the temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the day with Ravioli and Benoit can be a little hectic sometimes.

Lucas stretched himself, sighing into his pillow. His hand searching for Benoits body blindly. It made contact with a fluffy individual. Ravioli. The dog was probably the most spoiled dog in history. The brown labrador had been a gift from Benoit when Lucas had his surgery on his elbow. 

The problem was that Lucas and Benoit had very different views on how to raise that dog. While Benoit spoiled him rotten with toys and letting him sleep in their bed and allowing him to jump in the backseat of the car or on the couch, Lucas just wanted Ravioli to sleep in his own bed. He loved the dog, he really did but he also wanted to cuddle with Benoit in bed and Ravioli always went to take up the space in the middle. The blond sighed in his pillow. He should probably get up and go out. Ravioli snored worse than Benoit sometimes, Ben would always be scandalized when his boyfriend told him that he snored.

He had to admit Benoit and Ravioli looked kind of cute, snuggled against each other and spooning. The dogs paw was touching Lucas' elbow and the blond ran his hand across Raviolis head. They had a dog child. A very spoiled dog child. Lucas rolled his eyes fondly. Even though Benoit had spoiled Ravioli, he insisted that the brown labrador loved Lucas more than him. It was kind of funny. 

Since Ravioli was so spoiled Lucas had, had to ban poor Jim from their bed. Usually the plush snake would just sit on the bed but now Lucas had put him on top of their wardrobe. The plush snake looking at him with sad eyes, his head hanging off the edge. Ravioli had started chewing on the tip of his tail and Lucas had, had enough. All the toys they had bought had been destroyed. Even some of Lucas sneakers. The blond had even suggested going to puppy school, this couldn't go on forever. 

Ah the tough life of being dog parents. Benoit stirred in his sleep. Lucas had sat up playing a game on his phone. Maybe he should go out with Ravioli. The dog was scratched behind the ear. His face hidden behind his part. He definitely came more after Benoit than Lucas. 

"Come on baby let's go out and let dad sleep."

Ravioli didn't move and Lucas sighed, grabbing the dog who whine and cried, setting him on the floor.

"I have some food for you."

At the word food Ravioli lifted his head, his ears focused on the blonds voice, Lucas grinned while the dog followed him to the kitchen. The bowl was filled with some dry food while Lucas grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. The walk was nice. No pulling or anything from Ravioli. As soon as they got home, Ravioli ran back to the bedroom. Lucas heard Benoit groan.

"Lucas ??", Benoit mumbled sleepily.

The blond had proceed to lean against the doorframe, watching Benoit lift the dog from his chest. 

"Are you coming back to bed, amour ??"

Ravioli had nestled against Benoit again. Biting his masters fingers gently. 

"I'll prepare some breakfast. And when I get back Ravioli is on the floor in his own bed, Ben. I want to have some breakfast in bed with you."

Benoit grumbled something under his breath but Lucas had already left for the kitchen. He should have gotten some croissants but oh well. They would survive a day without any. 

Lucas came back with a tray and as promised Ravioli was in his own bed, chewing on a squeaky toy. 

"Bonjour mon amour", Benoit said when Lucas sat in between his legs, the tray still in hand. A kiss was pressed against Lucas' temple who sighed contently. 

"I love breakfast in bed", Benoit mumbled while munching on his jam toast, his lips being smeared with red, sweet goo making him look like a vampire.

"Don't you dare kiss me with those sticky lips. Ben. No."

In the end Lucas ended up with jam all of his face.

"I can clean you up amour don't worry."

Benoit wiggled his eyebrows and Lucas just shook his head.  
Ravioli had jumped on the bed although he wasn't supposed to and the blond wanted to facepalm himself. 

He wouldn't have it any other way. Starting the morning with dog drool and strawberry jam all over his face wasn't so bad.

It wasn't bad at all.


	18. Emotional kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending a partnership is always hard but for Marcelo and Lukasz it's even harder.

The talks about splitting up had started last year after losing the semi final of the Nitto ATP finals. Neither Lukasz nor Marcelo had really talked about it properly, choosing to finish the season first and then talk about it at home. It had been Lukasz to propose a "change" in their routine. Try to win with different partners before both of them would retire and live their life together. Kubi had always been someone who needed and sought change, Marcelo knew it wasn't anything personal. On the contrary it would fuel them even more to try and get better, even if they had to achieve this by being separated on the court. 

On Christmas that year they spilled this news to a poor, unsuspecting Hubert. Their son nearly coking on his water when Lukasz even brought up the word, break up. 

"No no no hijo we don't mean relationship wise but just in tennis."

Marcelo had tried to pacify Hubi as much as he could. The youngest looking at them with wide, eyes like a deer caught in headlights. He understood their decision. Or course he did but that didn't mean he wasn't sad about it. His dads would be still together when they'd go out for lunch together or if they would celebrate Christmas at home, just not in the court. It made Hubi kind of sad. He had loved watching his dads play together, still it was their decision and he would respect and accept that. He hugged them tight and told them that he loved them.

"Apart from nearly choking on water he took that well, amor."

Lukasz nodded. Yes, he had been the one to suggest the split up but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt him. Of course it hurt. He loved Marcelo, very much but they couldn't play tennis together forever. They were getting old, or rather he was getting old. If it was for Marcelo, Lukasz knew that the Brazilian could play until he was 50. His beloved giraffe.

"I love you very much, you know that right ??"

Lukasz knew that Marcelo knew that but he still felt the need to speak out those words. 

"Of course amor", Marcelo squeezed his hand across the table and Lukasz let out a breath.

They had been hopeful for 2020. The plan was to make it as memorable as they could. Fight hard and end the year with the Nitto ATP Finals trophy. This was the plan. End their partnership on the court with a bang.

Sadly fate was not on their side. Everything came to a halt in March. Lukasz and Marcelo had to regroup and discuss the best ways to make this year still memorable. The distance didn't help. The Brazilian stayed in quarantine in America while Lukasz had made it back to Europe. This hadn't been the plan… At least they could get used to not being around each other the whole time as hurtful as this was.

They somehow managed to get to the finals. 

The result was not the one they had wanted but at least they managed to win their last ever match together. Both of them had talked about their future partners. 

The last moments together as a team in the cabin were a mix of silence and sobbing. Lukasz hadn't looked up since they had entered the locker room. Yes he had wanted the split up but that didn't mean that it hurt less. Marcelo had proceeded to lean against his locker his eyes closed. Lukasz touched his knee and the Brazilian flinched slightly.

"I'll miss this. I'll miss you."

Marcelo gave him a sad smile before enveloping the smaller man into a hug.

"I really want to kiss you."

"What a goodbye kiss, amor ??", Marcelo joked.

The kiss was different. Of course it was. It was salty. Marcelo could feel Lukasz lips tremble against his. The Pole proceeded to hide his face in the Brazilians chest.

"I knew you would be sad, Kubi so I got you something."

There was a small smile on Marcelos lips as he untangled himself from Lukasz.

"Close your eyes."

Lukasz did as he was told. Something soft was pressed into his arms. Lukasz eyes widened at the small giraffe plush in his arms. 

"So you won't forget me", Marcelo grinned.

Lukasz sniffled and smiled before wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"As if I could ever forget you", he whispered. 

When Lukasz met up with Wesley for their first training the Dutch noticed a giraffe plush sticking out of his new partners racket bag.


	19. Morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin likes to sleep in, Andy likes to wake up early. Still they both enjoy morning kisses.

The morning after winning Roland Garros for the second time felt unreal to be honest. The first time had been unreal but the second and back to back was even more insane. Both Andy and Kevin had barely slept the night, they had partied with their limited amount of people until late and had made their way back to their hotelroom. 

To them Roland Garros and Paris in general meant love. More than a year had passed since they had told each other how they felt. Winning Roland Garros again was just the cherry on top. A sweet sweet dessert. The sweetest dessert however was being with each other. 

Paris city of love. This city deserved it's rightful name. 

They didn't end the year how they had wanted. Losing in the group stage again. It didn't matter they still had a few years ahead of them. They were happy as a team on and off the court. That's when Andy decided that he wanted to ask the blond something. Of course they had talked and discussed that topic. Both of them were ready and very, very happy with each other. Some would say it was too early being two years into a relationship.

So before everything had closed down, Andy had snuck out when Kevin had been asleep one day and had bought the rings. Thank God Andy could cook. Kevin loved it when they had some time to themselves. Be it snuggled up together on the couch of him watching Andy cook in the kitchen with a fond smile on his face. He really enjoyed watching Andy cook. Watching the way he moved around the kitchen. Hey at least he wouldn't starve. 

The best moments where when Andy would attempt to teach the blond how to cook. Standing behind him and guiding him. Dropping kisses against the blinds cheek. In the end Kevin somehow always ended up creating a mess. Not his fault when Andreas was so distracting behind him. The blond would turn around and just kiss his boyfriend, the food on the stove forgotten for a sec. Somehow it never burned, Andy would move the pan away and switch off the heat while focusing on kissing the blond. 

Andy was truly his hero. Kevin wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Of course it didn't come as a surprise when Andy prepared a romantic candle light dinner in their living room. With wine and everything. Kevin dressed himself up. It was nice and romantic. A small smile graced his face when Andy went down on one knee in front of him. A simple platin ring was held in front of the blonds face. 

Kevins answer was yes of course it was. 

They had talked about this. The only things that Kevin hadn't known were what his ring would look like and when Andy would finally ask him but he hadn't stressed himself about that. 

They ended up dancing in the living room. 

The next morning Andy kissed a still sleeping Kevin on the lips. Observing his fiance as he slept. Kevin had said a few times that he wasn't a morning person. He preferred to sleep in and enjoy time in bed. He'd also preferably cuddle with Andy when he woke up. But in contrast to the blond, Andy woke up early. He prepared breakfast and went for a morning run, leaving Kevin to sleep on among the warm sheets. 

Andy enjoyed those morning kisses the most while Kevin was asleep, looking so peaceful and beautiful as ever. It was incredibly intimate. Andy would play with strands of blond hair, stroking them out of Kevins face, a soft smile on his face.

It almost felt like a dream falling asleep and waking up next to the man he loved.


	20. Kisses on the knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casper and Misha spend time in Oslo together.

After the last tournament of the year was over Misha had gone to Oslo with Casper. He was more of a warm weather guy, not that it was warm in America or anything but being separated for months, the Serbian had wanted to spend time with his boyfriend before flying out to Australia.

Here they were in Oslo and in Caspers house. Of course Misha had been here before. They were childhood sweethearts. Or as Casper called them an old married couple. Misha would always laugh at that. The thought wasn't even so bad wanting to spend the rest of his life with Casper. The only rule was no more blond hair. Casper had rolled his eyes but he had agreed. 

Both of them were huddled under a thick blanket, cuddling while a movie played in the background. Misha sighed on Caspers chest, watching the snow fall. He had already prepared a gift for his boyfriend. 

A puppy. 

After making sure that there was someone who could take care of the little guy of course. Caspers family had assured Misha that they would take care of him while both of them flew around the world and chased a yellow ball for a living.

"You know", Casper started while Misha turned his head to look at him, "A ring would really look good on your finger."

Said finger was stroked by Casper and Misha blushed deeply. Hiding his face in the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"What are you embarrassed now ?? We already act like an old married couple Misha why not tie the knot ?? Or don't you find me attractive anymore ??"

Casper batted his eyelashes dramatically while Misha rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I am not sure if that white substance I put in your coffee this morning was sugar or something else, love."

Casper huffed in fake annoyance and put his hand on his hips, standing right in front of the TV.

"Well", he announced, "If you don't find me attractive anymore I guess I will have to search for a different boyfriend."

Casper was like a peacock sometimes. Flashing his "tail" to everyone. Misha knew his boyfriend was attractive and he didn't doubt that some would even be interested in him. But if Casper wanted to play a game then they would play a game.

"And who would this new mysterious boyfriend be ??"

Casper put his finger under his chin, pretending to think about it.

"Alex de Minaur. Or Ugo Humbert."

"Really ?? I have to admit both of them are good looking but they are not your type love."

"Oh and you know what my type is Mr. Kecmanovic ??"

Misha signaled his boyfriend to come over and sit on the couch. Casper nearly started purring like a cat while sitting down again. The Serbian running a hand through his hair. This was a little game they liked to play. Neither of them was really jealous. They had been together for way too long.

"I am your type and we both know that. I know you want to spice up our love life but for now I am comfortable sitting with you on this couch, huddled under a blanket oh and kisses would be appreciated."

"Anything else I can do for you my prince ??"

"Just kiss me Casper please."

"Your word is my command."

Instead of kissing Misha on the lips, Casper grabbed his hand and started kissing his knuckles. Taking his time. Now Misha really felt like a prince. 

"Are you sure you are not a royalty here in Norway love ?? I wouldn't mind being a king."

Misha had ended up sitting in Caspers lap, his left hand trapped in Caspers who still planted occasionally kisses against his knuckles as they continued to watch TV.

"Perfect beauty and the beast just started."

Misha turned his head towards his boyfriend.

"Who of us is the beauty and who of us the beast ??"

"We are both the beauty now lets enjoy the movie."

Misha shook his head against his boyfriends chest but smiled. Yup, totally an old married couple. They wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. Kisses on the stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Pierre are like the sun and the moon, cold and warm.

Being with Pierre for over 4 years was something Nico would have never dreamed off before this partnership started and here they were, a career grand slam later. They had instantly clicked and at first Nico had been a mentor, guiding Pierre and taking him under his wing to teach him. Now they were on equal ground. Partners on and off the court.

It was still dark when Nico woke up. The moon was shining through the curtains, falling directly onto Pierre's naked body. While Nico always needed to at least wear two layers of clothes in winter when he slept, Pierre was the opposite. The younger would just sleep in his boxers not even bothered by the weather. He had even kicked off his side of the covers which were currently around his knees. The usual man bun was not present instead the lose, dark hair was a stark contrast to the white sheets. 

Nico had propped himself on one arm. His fingers lightly ghosting over Pierre's chest. It was typical of him to think about God and the world at night. Doubts arose in his mind. He wasn't the youngest anymore. Pierre would have to move on when he retired. They weren't there yet of course. He loved observing the younger when he slept. He seemed so peaceful. A kiss was pressed right over Pierre's bellybutton and he sighed in his sleep. Rolling on to his side. This was Nicos cue to let himself fall back into the pillow. The older French man stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Nico ??", he heard a small, tired voice.

"Pierrot you should be asleep."

Pierre sighed, putting his head on Nicos chest. The older stroking his arm before pulling the covers over Pierre's body who purred like a cat, falling asleep almost instantly. Nico closed his eye as well. Maybe he had just needed skin to skin contact. With a small smile on his face Nico managed to fall asleep but not before pressing a kiss against Pierre's head. 

The younger was up before Nico even woke up. Running around the house in boxers. Nico had just woken up when Pierre pushed the door open, two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Bonjour Nico."

"You promised you'd play the guitar for me amour."

"Coffee first", the hot mug was pressed against Nicos hands and the older sighed. Warming his hands on it. Nico watched as Pierre put the mug on the nightstand and grabbed his hairtie, tieing his hair in a messy bun before sipping on the hot beverage.

"Do I have something on my face", the younger asked when he turned around to face Nico.

The older shook his head with a fond smile. Grabbing Pierre's chin and planting a small kiss against his lips.

In a sense they were polar opposites. Maybe thats why they worked so well. 

They were the sun and the moon. Nico was always cold and Pierre always warm so by befault when they were together both of them benefitted from it. Nico was warmed up by Pierre's warmth and Pierre cooled down by Nico always being so cold. Sometimes Nico would call Pierre his personal heater. 

As promised after drinking their coffee in peace and Nico giving Pierre literal puppy eyes the younger sighed gently, stroking Nicos cheek before getting up to fetch the guitar. Nico placed his head in Pierre's lap facing his stomach before kissing it a few times, making the younger giggle.

"Nico. Nico you have to stop if you want me to play the guitar I can't do that while laughing."

"But I like your laugh, amour", Nico whispered against Pierre's skin. The younger flinched away slightly the warm air tickling him. 

In the end Pierre ended up playing the guitar for Nico. The older sighing gently, his head in his lovers lap, curled up in blankets. Pierre's soft voice echoing in the room. 

It was like a lullaby and a blanket at the same time.

Warm and soft.


	22. Kisses in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha is cold and Domi warms him up.

In hindsight going out for a walk in that freezing weather had not been Saschas best idea, he had to admit that but here they were, running around with thick snowflakes falling into their eyelashes. Domi was trotting next to Sascha, Löviks leash securely in his gloved hand. With a silent sigh the tall German cursed himself. Domi had told him to grab a pair of gloves before leaving the house but Sascha had underestimated the weather heavily. 

"If we are not back soon we'll be caught in a snow storm."

"Don't be dramatic, Sasch."

Being Russian and born in Germany, Sascha should have been used to the cold but he wasn't. He preferred warmth to cold every day of the year. While Mischa liked to go back to Sochi for vacation, Sascha didn't really enjoy it. Way too cold for him.

"We'll take a hot shower when we get home, yes ??"

"Of course, schatz don't worry."

Sascha shook himself. He really wanted to crawl under a blanket with some hot chocolate or tea. A hand touching his arm made Sascha look up.

"Don't freeze into a popsicle ok ??"

"I am not", Sascha whispered his teeth clattering loudly. Lövik whining at Saschas leg and the German picked the dog up to press him against his chest. A sigh of relief leaving Saschas mouth as they approached the door to the house. Domi fishing the key out of his pants as quickly as possible.

"We both need a shower. You more than me so you can warm up."

"Are you trying too woo me so I get naked ??"

Domi rolled his eyes fondly, taking Lövik from Saschas arms and setting the dog down on the floor. The toy poodle wagging his tail immediately demanding attention from his master.

"I'll bring him back soon Lovey", Dominic promised before pushing Sascha towards the bathroom.

"Tub or shower. You choose."

Filling up the tub with warm water sounded tempting. Too tempting. Sascha preferred blankets to stay warm.

"Shower. It's faster. You can warm me up when we are curled up under blankets watching Netflix."

"OK Sascha. Strip for me then."

"This is getting worse."

Domi laughed gently. While the Austria proceeded to grab some clothes for them, Sascha had stepped into the shower, the warm water hitting his face and warming him up slowly. It felt nice and relaxing, so much that Sascha didn't hear Domi step inside as well. A hand on his arm making the German flinch slightly before he relaxed again. Hiding his face in the Austrians neck. They stayed like that for a while. Domis hand stroking Saschas cheek before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Do you feel warm now ??", Domi asked with a grin.

"Maybe but I might need a few more kisses to be sure."

Domi laughed against Saschas lips before the taller German pulled him in again. Löviks yowling, barking and scratching in the door made them pull apart.

"I think he is hungry."

"I am hungry too", Domi pouted.

"For more kisses or actual food ??"

"Both."

"We can eat in bed."

In the end everyone got their food. 

Domis and Saschas legs were entangled under the blankets as they watched a series. Steaming mugs with warm hot chocolate sitting on the nightstands and plates of rice and chicken in their laps. 

"I could do this every day. It's nice."

Domi turned his head looking at his boyfriend in question.

"Getting pampered by you of course."

"I am still waiting for the marriage proposal, Sasch."

The German blushed, slapping Domis shoulder playfully as the older laughed gently putting his head on Sascha shoulder.

"I am kidding."

"I hate you."

"No you don't", Domi grinned against Saschas head. 

Sascha sighed tiredly, at least he could finally feel his toes and fingers again. He curled up against Domi, cocooning himself in blankets while the Austrian ran a hand through his boyfriends short hair. With that the younger fell asleep, sighing gently. 

The shower hadn't warmed him up, Domi had done that with his presence and love.


End file.
